Son Of Batman: Grandaughter Of Deathstroke
by SoNotYourAverageGirl
Summary: When my mom died, Bruce took me in and I became Dragonfly. Life was great...Until an 11 year old bratty, arrogant & ignorant jerk came in who attacks me the second he learns bout my family. I hate his guts but we have to work together to stop my grandpa. DamienxOC
1. Profile

Full Name: Lira (LEE-ruh) Athena-Mariko Wilson

Race: Half American, Half Japanese/German

Titles/Nicknames: Li, LiLi, Lis, Shorty, The Little Wayne Girl, Dragonfingers

Aliases: Dragonfly

* * *

><p>Haircolor: Dark rich brown (almost black) with 3 white streaks<p>

Eyecolor: light honey brown

Skintone: light beige

Height: 4'10 and a half

Weight: 93 pounds

Age: 9

* * *

><p>Tattoos: none<p>

Piercings: 2 small silver hoops on left helix, black ear stud left earlobe

Birthmarks: small brown dot behind right ear

Scars: scrapes here and there, 5 inch long scar on side of left shoulder (somewhat faded)

* * *

><p>Likes: Origami, listening to music, jogging, gymnastics, sparring, pranking, helping people, Alfred's cookies, cats, dragonflies, katanas, Chinese ring daggers, throwing knives, acrobatics, cotton candy, tea, RichTea, Cadberry's chocolate, starfruit, dragon fruit, dragons, catching dragonflies, paper lanterns, Japan, Japanese tech, sushi, green tea, rice balls, wagashi, koi fish, koi ponds, mediating, Japanese tea ceremonies, black forest cake, dangos, plums, making sushi, cooking, baking, tattoos, bow and arrows, reading, books, libraries, winning,<p>

Dislikes: rude people, people who think highly of themselves, rice noodles, spinach, bananas, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, the sound of someone biting their nails, losing at sparring, arrogance, ignorance, being annoyed when she's doing work, bullies,

Personality: Lira is a very interesting child. She acts more like a very mature 13 year old than a 9 year old, she's very intelligent and is known to be extremely sarcastic or humorous, even cracking a joke if she's in pain. She has compassion and kindness that can touch the "coldest of hearts" as Talia notes, she can be immature at times too. She is also very stubborn (which she inherited from her "Wilson side"), she also has determination and is pretty wise.

* * *

><p>Background: After Rose Wilson left her father at age 16, she went to Germany for several years then a small town in Japan for 2 years before moving to Tokyo, which she met Kyo Sato (Lira's dad) and fell in love. She married him and became pregnant with Lira, however, when Lira was 7 months old, Kyo had gotten in a car accident and died. Rose then moved back to America and went into Gotham, where she stayed with close friend Vixen, and became a hero. Then, when Lira was 5, her mother died right infront of her when she and Rose were kidnapped by Two-Face. Bruce took her in and trained her (as her mother did), she became Dragonfly and...Now at age 9, she meets Damian Wayne.<p>

Appearance: Lira is a very beautiful girl, at only age 9 people comment on her looks. She has long dark brown (almost black) hair that reaches to almost the back of her knees, in delicate waves with a slight curl to it and is quite spikey at the edges, she has 3 streaks of white in her hair (from her mother/grandfather), she also has beautiful light honey brown eyes that has a gold ribbon-like stream in it when she's in the right light. She has light beige skin too (from her mother), despite how her mother had white hair and blue eyes, people note that she looks a lot like her mother when she was her age. Lira stands at 4'10 and a half, weighing 93 pounds, she actually has quite the athletic figure.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OCs! DO NOT STEAL! I hope you guys review and like the story! (I know it's not very good, sorry!)_**


	2. Sons and Broken Tables

**Chapter 1: WHAT****!?**

_"Lira, honey! Don't look! Don't-"  
>"Heads or tales lil' girl?"<br>"You really love chocolate don't you?"  
>"Everything's going to be okay."<br>"MOMMY!"_

"Ah!"

I shrieked, sitting up in my bed. Tears brimmed my eyes and I sniffed, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

_Why?_

_Why can't these memories leave?_

Burying my face in my pillow, sobs shook my body.

Calm down.

Just calm down...

Sighing, I went into the bathroom, walking over to the sink and turning it on I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to cool down my red face, then patted it dry with a towel, I stared in the mirror, observing my features. People told me how much I look like my mom...I never thought so, she was so much more beautiful. I suddenly remembered Bruce had a lead on Killer Croc and pharmacies in Gotham.

He's gotta be home by now.

I pulled on a pair of pale grey lounge pants with tiny white dots on them, pulled my short sleeved dark purple nightgown over it and grabbing a black & cyan hoodie robe that came to my knees with brown faux fur on the inside, peaking out at the wrists and hood. I started to skip down the huge hall, going down the stairs and running into the (2nd) library with the piano in it, walking over I pressed the 2 c keys at the end 4 times then 3 c keys at the beginning twice.

**Click.**

_Swoooooooosh_

The bookcase slid to the side and I walked in, the door closing behind me as I went down the long staircase in the cave.

"Hey Bruce, Al, I know I'm supposed to be in bed but-"

"Who is she?"

I stopped at the top of the metal walkway, my brows furrowed in confusion before I walked to the edge and put my hand on the bars...

And stared down at a 11 year old boy who looked creepingly simmliar like Bruce, but with more tanner skin and bright green eyes. "What is that?" I asked, pointing an index finger at the boy, looking at Bruce.

Praying to god it wasn't what I think it is.

Bruce let out a sigh, running a black gloved hand through his hair.

"This is my son. Damian."

My finger drooped like a dead flower and my jaw was ajar.

"WHAT!?"

"Miss Lira, will you please tone down your voice a bit?"

I looked at Bruce then 'Damian', then back at Bruce. "But how...Why...What-How is-" I stopped rambling & it didn't take long for me to figure out who's the mother. "Lemme guess, Talia?" I sighed, leaning against the metal bars. He nodded, looking back at 'Damian', I stared at him for a while.

_Poor guy, he's probably scared._

Swinging my legs over the bars, I landed swiftly on my feet, walking over to him then I held my hand out, "I'm Lira." I introduced.

He just stared at my hand, a puzzled yet annoyed expression on his face.

"It's called a handsha-"  
>"<span>Do not<span> be sarcastic with me, _Lira_. Or **I'll slit your throat**."

_Okay then, he's certainly is not scared..._

Getting over the shock at his violent words, I let out a huff before crossing my arms and glared at him.

"Well aren't you the charmer?"  
>"You should not be sarcastic with me."<br>"Or what?"  
>"Maybe because I'm his son."<p>

"Oh and that gives you the right!?"  
>"Knock it off! Both of you!" Bruce scolded, I glared at Damian before "hmph"ing and turned away, walking towards Bruce. "What about Killer Croc?" I asked, curious about the cannibalistic jerk.<p>

**Flashback:**

_2 MONTHS AGO..._  
><em>"Dragonfly! Duck!"<em>

_Spinning around, I came in contact with a rough, huge force that sent me flying backwards with a shriek. _

_BAM!_

_My back collided against the cement wall before I fell to the ground. Letting out a pained grunt I stared up at the huge, scaled monster who licked his 'lips' with his reptilian tongue. "You know" his voice that had a snake-like edge that was deep, he grabbed me by the throat and smacked me against the wall, my world starting to blur a bit._

_"Even though I'm not suppose to...I love to play with my food."_

_He opened his jaws, I caught glimpse of the drool that laced some of his teeth._

_**Kttshhch!**_

_A gray fog suddenly came up, Croc took his hand away with a pained cry and his scaled, clawed hands flew to his eyes and he rubbed them, "MY EYES!" He bellowed, feeling very happy that Batman had made the domino mask safe from anything smoke-like (or spray) that could harm the eyes. Croc turn and ran into the sewer just as I blacked out._

**Now...**

"He's in Arkham."

"Huh, if they don't get control of that place...It'll be Arkham_ City_."

"Agreed." Then Bruce looked over at Damian, then back at me. "Lira, why don't you show Damien to a guest room?" He asked, I opened my mouth, Bruce gave me that look so I just shut it.

He was raised by Talia and Ra's was the man he looked up to. Not his fault he's a jerk.

Sighing, I nodded then descended up the stairs, "Come on, Dame." I called.

"_Do not_ call me that. My name is Damian."  
>"Well that's too bad."<br>"How mature are you?"  
>"I have the maturity of a 3 year old."<p>

Going up the other stair case, I walked down the hallway.

"What's your last name?"  
>"Pfft, manners much?"<br>"Answer the question."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Wilson."  
>I heard his footsteps stop.<br>"**Wilson**?"  
>"Yep."<br>"As in **_Slade_** Wilson?"  
>"Yeah, but-"<p>

**Bam!**  
>"GAH!"<p>

I groaned as I slid down the wall, the painting behind me falling to the side, glaring at Damian I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!?

He stood there, center of the oak wood, single red carpet hallway, a crazed look in his eyes. His eyes caught something and he turned his head to the small, elegant table that had a mirror above it. I watched his hand to attach the leg of the table, my eyes grew wide when I realized what he was gonna do.

"Don't you dare! That table costs-"

**Crack!**

I winced as I stared at the table that was missing a leg, groaning as it fell over. "Prepare to duel!" Damian he yelled in a stentorian voice, huffing I got up. Wincing at the pain in my back, staring at the painting, I grabbed the side of it and with a loud grunt. I yanked the thing off and snapped it in-half, I twirled them around my hands like Dick did with his batons before getting in a fighting stances.

Damian smirked and I glared in reply.

Then lunged.  
>"<strong>HAAAAAA<strong>!"  
>"<em>RAAAAH<em>!"

_**Normal POV:**_

Bruce continued to stare at the video whilst Alfred set down a glass of water for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He snapped his head upwards as he crashes and more screaming, "That doesn't sound good..." Alfred trailed off as Bruce darted up the stairs and into the library, Alfred in a slower pace behind him as he went up the other flight of stairs.

Oh the sight.

Damian straddled Lira as he held a mirror glass shard in one hand (which cut into his skin which caused blood to drip onto Lira), other hand was gripping her shoulder with a psychopathic look on his face as Lira had her hand wrapped around Damian's wrist that had the stake (which shook as she tried to shove it away) and other digging nails into the side of his face , trying to shove him off. The hallway was a mess, the paint was scratched, some blood here and there, several mirror glass shards that had some blood on them, the red carpet was wrinkled and ruffled up in some places. Alfred freezed when he saw the hallway table, "That was my favorite..." His usually flat voice had a bit of annoyance and sadness to it.

Lira started to notice the two figures that were and Alfred, which appeared upside down to her, she stared at them with wide eyes, "Get...HIM OFF ME!" She screeched, digging her nailsdeeper into Damian's face, drawing blood.

_**Lira's POV:**_

"Get off of me, get this sociopath off of me!" I screamed as I tried to stop the shard from piercing my eye.

Then I remembered what Selina, Mom and every other woman told me would tell me.

_"Always aim for the spot that hurts every man on earth."_

I grinned, Damian was a bit comfused why.

Before I shot my leg up.

Damian let out a squeak-like sound, I would've laughed if I wasn't kinda busy trying to live, taking the advantage, I flung his wrist from my hand. But I felt him tense up again.

_Shng!_

"YA!" I shrieked as I felt a burning sensation drip down my cheek area that was close to my ear.

"DAMIAN!"

Suddenly Damian's weight was off of me, I lunged but something grabbed the back of my hood and yanked me back, pulling me into the air. Damian and I were held form each other, I realized Bruce had both kicked us off the floor. I started kicking, hoping to aim at Damian who was doing the same thing, "Would you two knock it off!?" Bruce boomed, I pointed an accusing finger at the demon that Talia spawned. "**He** started it! He attacked me!" I cried, swinging my fists at him.

"Only because this_ heathen_ is the spawn of Slade!"  
>"He's not my dad! He's my grandfather!"<br>"Even worse!"  
>"I hate him! I'm not on his side! I'm on the good guy's side!"<br>"LIES! You are spying for him!"

I shrieked in anger.

_What's his problem!? He's so stupid!_

"Lira is not a spy, she has lived here for a while, I trust her with my life. Her mother joined the Justice League." Bruce explained, that stopped Damian from kicking. After seeing him stopping, I stopped struggling and kicking, he set us both down slowly. Still keeping his hands infront of our chests just in case.

"Where is her mother, then?"

That made me freeze up and look down, tension formed so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally I looked up and Bruce stared at me, as if asking "Can I?", I nodded.

"Lira's mother was murdered a while ago." Bruce explained, I stared at Damian. His face was...Unreadable, in a second, his face went back to annoyance but he looked slightly defeated, his crossed his arm and turned his head away, glaring at the wall. "I still don't trust her." He muttered, I scoffed.

"I'm not asking you to trust me! But can you at least not kill me?!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air...For no apparent reason whatsoever, I just felt like it.

He glared.  
>"Maybe..."<p>

"Bruce!"  
>"I shall retrieve the first-aid kit..." Alfred called, then turned and started to walk away.<p>

"...And a broom."


End file.
